


Never According To Plan

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Humiliation, Mind Break, Multiple Sex Positions, Painful Sex, Prompt Fic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Irina is sent by the Church to investigate an old warehouse, containing one heretical priest. What should be a simple mission, quickly turns south - in the worst way possible.
Comments: 166
Kudos: 52
Collections: Lemons





	Never According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity: this takes place sometime before Irina leaves on her mission to Kuoh with Xenovia, but after she gains Excalibur Mimic (I'd imagine they'd give it to her before the mission to train with it).

''Ugh... it smells in here...''

Irina pinched her nose and grimaced, cautiously creeping through the open doorway of the warehouse; mindfully sticking her foot out so the metal door didn't swing close behind her and make a loud bang.

The old warehouse was located on the very edge of a small city, completely abandoned for over a decade and with the decay to prove it; large parts of the building slowly crumbling at the foundations and causing chunks of rebar to stick out from the dislodged concrete, the greasy old windows letting only a minimal amount of moonlight inside the spacious building. According to the Church a heretical priest was seen here, hence why she was sent out – though given the low threat level only she needed to be sent, rather than with a partner.

Though she was sorely wishing she had asked for a partner now; the whole place was so creepy and dimly lit it made her want to flee on instinct. It was like those old horror movie clichés where the main characters waltz right into danger even though they're aware of how dangerous it was; except in her case she was specifically looking for the danger. She was willing to bet the old building was more of a threat than the priest himself.

''Mn...'' Irina grimaced and side-stepped a dead rat, the foul smell burning her nose. ''C'mon Irina, you can do this...''

Cautiously she hugged the right wall as she went, her eyesight naturally adjusting to the dark interior of the building until she could see fairly-clearly. And because of that she easily saw the hunched figure around the corner, peering at his bowed back as he prayed to an alter of some kind. It looked almost demonic in a sense, but she couldn't recall what demon it was. Probably not important anyway.

Drawing a deep breath, Irina dared to step out from behind the corner; leaving nothing between her and the kneeling priest. ''O Misguided One of the Lord, I have come to deliver judgement unto you! Lay down your arms and God will deliver His judgement with mercy!''

Her voice echoed throughout the spacious warehouse, bouncing off the worn concrete walls ominously. The man twitched at the sound of her voice and tilted his head slightly. His white robes were worn and torn, and the cross necklace hanging from around his neck was stained with dried blood; whether his own or another's was a question she'd never find the answer to. For a long, tense moment he simply remained still, and just when she opened her mouth to repeat her warning, he spoke.

''So the Church finally sent one of their flock...'' The man rasped, his voice deep and scratchy. ''Only one? I'm disappointed.''

Irina's eyes hardened. ''I think you'll find I'm more than enough of a challenge for you.''

''Is that so...?'' The heretical priest hummed, slowly rising to his feet. ''Then show me what you're worth, bitch.''

With a sudden jerk of his wrist the priest revealed a long black broadsword, previously concealed beneath his robes. Irina's eyes widened at the sight but had no time to analyse the weapon, her surprise only growing as the heretical priest launched himself at her with a wild grin stretching across his face, eyes filled with hunger.

Her Excalibur Mimic sharpened into a katana just in time to meet the heretical priest's broadsword, their weapons clashing together with explosive force. Irina gasped as she found herself getting knocked back a step, the raw strength behind the priest's blow taking her off-guard. He was strong. Far stronger than reports claimed. Not even Low-class Devil Rooks had such raw power – he was closer to a Mid-class Devil, but without the weaknesses.

''Nn...!'' The twin-tailed girl winced as the tip of his sword overreached, cutting her cheek slightly and drawing blood.

The man grinned widely at her and kept up the attack, lashing out with a flurry of wild swings that forced her to focus fully on defence; deflecting or blocking the mad blows over and over again. Her mind was in disarray as she tried and failed to execute a counter-attack, simply unable to find an opening with him wailing on her – his blows packed with such raw strength that if they were to hit she'd been greatly wounded, forcing her to block with her sword.

Mercifully he wasn't as used to sword-fighting as she was, his sword arm gradually slowing as he overworked the muscles. The moment she could Irina lashed out with a counter-attack, stabbing her blade out in a low stab and cutting deeply into his size, hope blossoming in her chest when he let out a sharp, pained gasp. Before she could capitalise on his pain however he suddenly leaped back and out of range, one hand flying to his side with he held his sword by his side, ready to react if she were to press the attack.

_Hiss..._

''Eh...?'' Irina's breath hitched as she heard a distinctly familiar hissing, not unlike acid eating through concrete. And as she gazed down at his wound she found the blood flow to be slowing down, rapidly sealing back up and leaving his ripped robes stained crimson. ''Y-You...?''

''Hmhm... regeneration. A marvellous ability granted unto me by the _Wise Devil_.'' The heretical priest smirked arrogantly at her, eyes sparkling with smugness.

Irina frowned deeply, shaking your head. ''Wise Devil? I've never heard of him.''

''Of course you haven't. Lost to time, but infinite in his generosity...'' The priest breathed, a dangerous smirk gracing his features. ''Allow me to show you the gifts he has given me...''

Slowly his hand reached out towards her, his palm glowing a sickly green. '' _Vitae Adficio..._ ''

A rush of cold air rushed past her, nearly knocking her off her feet from the force – a surprised grunt escaping her lips as she found herself getting pushed back a step. The strong breeze calmed a second later and she prepared herself to lunge-

-only for her strength to abruptly leave her body.

'' _Hyaa?!_ '' Irina cried out in startled surprise, wincing as she fell flat on her face. ''W-What...?!''

Mad laughter rung out ahead of her, drawing her full attention. ''Hmhm, does the Church no longer teach self-awareness to its flock?''

Irina squirmed, her panic only rising as she found her limbs achingly weak, not unlike after a long, long training sessions with Griselda. ''W-What did you do?!''

''Vitae Adficio – 'Life Drain'. The name speaks for itself.'' The heretical priest intoned arrogantly, slowly strolling towards her incapacitated frame. ''With the majority of your life-force drained, you're as weak as a newborn infant. And equally helpless.''

Fresh panic shot through Irina at his words, her struggles increasing. She managed to push herself up onto her arms and roll onto her back, barely making a few inches of distance between them. The weakness in her bones didn't fade despite her fast-building panic, her heart pounding in her chest as she realised her end may come very, very soon.

''S-Stay back!'' Irina yelled out, squirming away from the grinning priest.

The man chuckled deeply, a dark undertone entering his voice. ''Why should I? After all... it's about time I teach you a lesson on underestimating your betters, girl.''

Irina's eyes widened as the heretical priest knelt down, his free hand grabbing her shin and dragging her closer to him. In response she kicked her legs out as roughly as she could, but her limbs were too weak; making her limb merely flop about in his grip. The priest's grin only widened at that, his hand sliding up her thigh with purposeful slowness, his fingers tightly pinching her exposed thigh and forcing a soft gasp from her lips.

''The Church claims that you girls are supposed to be servants of God...'' The man murmured, his hand sliding further up her thigh. ''But they dress you so immorally, kehehe!''

The instant the words left his lips Irina realised what his true intentions for her were, making her heart sink. Her frantic struggles grew wilder and she bit back a whimper of fear, shivering when he stabbed his black broadsword into the concrete next to him; just out of her reach. The moment his hand was free it landed on her right leg, greedily stroking her thigh and pinching at her exposed skin, as if punishing her for revealing herself.

Anything she wished to whimper out suddenly got caught in her throat as his left hand slid further up, cupping her crotch. She buckled as he pressed his hand against her clothed womanhood insistently, snickering under his breath as he rubbed her off forcefully, his rough touch sending unwanted sparks of ticklish pleasure shooting through her – shame swiftly filling her when she realised a small part of her _liked_ being touched there.

''Hmhm, you little slut~'' The heretical priest mocked her, his right hand darting up to her chest – and Irina gasped sharply as he grabbed her breast, squeezing it.

She shook her head quickly. ''L-Let me go! Y-You fiend!''

The priest only laughed her curse off, only adding to Irina's humiliation. Due to the tightness of her bodysuit she often went without wearing a bra, but now it was coming back to bite her – soft gasps slipping past her pursed lips as the heretical priest roughly fondled her chest, squishing and squeezing her tits through her tight-fitting bodysuit. Even with the material in the way she could intimately feel his fingers touching her, how they twitched and pressed down on her with lustful intent.

However the priest clearly wanted more, his hand mercifully releasing her chest – and instead grabbing his sword. Her breath hitched and she froze, watching in terror as the mad priest brought his broadsword dangerously close to her chest, before digging the tip of the blade inside. It pierced the fabric of her bodysuit easily, and with a quick jerk of his wrist the blade cut upwards; ripping a hole in her bodysuit.

His broadsword clattered as he tossed it aside. ''Hehe... come to papa...''

Fresh gasps left Irina's lips as the priest attacked her chest once more, _both_ his hands latching onto her tits and squeezing harshly. The swordswoman writhed, eyes wide as she desperately tried to push him off her, but he was too strong and she was too weak – leaving her able to do nothing but whimper for him to stop, stubbornly ignoring the immoral sensation of him fondling her ravenously.

The priest muttered something and unhanded her tits, his hand instead dropping down to the front of his robes. Irina was midway through struggling free when she heard his zipper be pulled down, her blood turning to ice as she saw his large cock spring free; twitching eagerly at the mere sight of her.

''N-No...''

''Yes.'' The priest grinned, straddling her stomach.

Irina's shook her head in wordless denial, weakly kicking her legs as she tried to worm her way free, no matter how futile the motion was. However no matter how much she whimpered for him to stop the priest didn't, continuing to slowly shift closer until his cock poked her under-boob. The swordswoman stiffened and whimpered, shivering in fear as his hot cock rubbed against her breasts. Weakly she draped an arm over her exposed chest but he simply pulled it aside, ripping off the black fabric around her chest until her tits were fully laid bare to him.

The priest eagerly took advantage of that, his ample cock sliding between her round breasts – before he began to thrust. Irina screwed her eyes shut and whimpered, trying desperately to ignore the man's low groan as he fucked her breasts, groping her tits in tandem with her thrusts and pushing her breasts against either side of his dick, using her chest to get himself off. Her position was made all the more humiliating when she dared to open her eyes, blushing a deep crimson as she found the tip of his erect cock poking out from between her squished tits.

''Stop this...'' Irina quietly pleaded, shivering when he roughly squeezed her breasts again. ''Ah...''

''Hehehe...'' The mad priest merely chuckled, groaning as he squished her tits against his twitching shaft. ''Fuck, for a Church girl you've got some big tits... haah~!''

Irina shuddered at his words, stubbornly ignoring the gentle stimulation teasing her breasts. His thrusts only grew rougher and more wild by the second, his cock plunging between her jiggling boobs and his fingers sinking into her soft skin ruthlessly, holding her breasts so roughly it made her wince. Her humiliation only grew when he shifted his grip, purposefully pressing his thumbs against her pink nipples and flicking them, sparks of pleasure teasing her breasts.

''Hah... I wonder...'' The man murmured lustfully, tweaking her perky nipples. ''...how your colleagues... would react... if they saw you like this?''

Irina's breath hitched at the thought, vividly imagining Griselda and her old partner Xenovia walking in on her like this; sprawled on her back with a heretic lustfully fucking her breasts. The humiliating thought only made her renew her weak struggles, whimpering when the man merely laughed and plunged between her plump breasts even rougher, clearly getting off on her humiliated expression.

''Nn... fuck...'' His thrusts mercifully slowed until he stopped completely. ''Hah... I think that's enough... playing around now. Time... for the main event.''

For a long moment the swordswoman was left confused, unsure as to what he meant. That was until he climbed off her stomach and moved back between her legs, her eyes widening when he grabbed the front of her bodysuit. Panic shot through her and Irina opened her mouth, but before she could beg him to stop he acted; ripping the crotch of her bodysuit off and exposing her white panties to his lustful eyes.

Irina gasped loudly as he cupped her crotch, eagerly rubbing her panty-clad pussy and teasing her; sending jolts of unwanted stimulation rushing through her pelvis. She whimpered and screwed her eyes shut, enduring the sensation for several terribly long seconds – until his hand suddenly shifted up, gripping the waistband of her underwear. Her only warning was the waistband digging into her ass before her white panties were ripped off her hips, her cheeks flushing a shameful crimson as her womanhood was exposed to the heretic.

''Hoho, so smooth~'' The mad priest taunted, sliding a finger along her bare folds and making her gasp. ''Perhaps you were saving yourself for someone?''

The swordswoman shook her head in denial, refusing to rise to his taunts. However the scared gleam in her eyes told him she had indeed been saving herself for someone, the thought visibly arousing the mad priest even more. His hands darted down to her legs and forced them open, unheeding of her hasty pleads to stop and her feeble resistance, easily holding her thighs apart and pushing his cock against her bare folds.

''N-No...!'' Irina frantically tried to push him back, his right hand easily slapping her hands away. ''D-Don't, I b-beg of- _HYAA!_ ''

A sharp scream left her lips as the priest suddenly bucked his hips, instantly spearing his large cock between her virgin folds and penetrating her, roughly claiming her first time. Irina spasmed and her voice choked off into a strained cry, gasping as the man reared his hips back only to plunge back in a second later, forcibly burying his ample length into her pussy and stretching her insides apart. She couldn't even think straight, her mind completely consumed by the rough penetration and the pain of losing her first time so violently.

''A... Ah...'' Irina twitched as he reared his hips back, pushing back inside. ''S-Stop... p-p-please... it hurts...''

''Shut it...'' The lustful priest groaned, greedily holding her hips and rolling his own, grinning arrogantly as he violated her pussy. ''Fuck you're tight... bet you like this deep down, huh? You Church girls always break so easily.''

Irina shivered at his perverted words, pain shooting through her pelvis as the man kept thrusting, her virginal blood coating his dick as he slid in and out of her pussy. Her hands weakly clawed at his chest and tried to push him away, to get free from him and simply run away – but she couldn't. Even if she hadn't had her life force sucked out she still wouldn't be able to run, her very will-power drained from been so completely and utterly violated.

The swordswoman twitched as his right hand abandoned her hip, sliding up to her right breast instead and greedily fondling it, sending sparks of minor pleasure lancing through her aching body. It did little to counter the stabbing pain in her womanhood but she would take whatever pain relief she could get, gasping quietly as the priest's cock managed to push even deeper inside her, forcing her inner walls to accommodate his ample size.

''A-Ah... Mn...'' Irina winced as he squeezed her breast too harshly, knocking the breath out of her. ''N-No...''

Her quiet whimpering only aroused her violator more, his wide grin not faltering even as he plunged in and out her womanhood rhythmically. His thrusts gradually sped up, his cock sinking deeper inside her aching pussy with each lust-filled thrust until his pelvis was bumping up against hers, a shudder lancing up her spine when she _felt_ the tip of his cock hit her cervix, quite literally filling her to the brim; stretching her around his ample girth.

Irina let out a moan of pain as he sped up, eagerly pounding her pussy with even rougher thrusts, forcibly burying his full length into her womanhood over and over again. Skin slapped against skin as their pelvises collided, her arousal leaking out in a weak attempt to ease the pain she was feeling but to little avail. A weak whimper fled her lips as she felt his shaft twitch inside her, his cock pulsating inside her womanhood as he pumped himself into her again, his thrusts rapidly growing desperate and more lustful.

''Fuck... ahh crap...'' The priest groaned under his breath, gripping her hips tightly. ''Haah... here it comes you bitch... take it... Nn...!''

Irina bit her bottom lip hard as he fucked her even faster, the smacking of skin filling her ears as she took his cock over and over again. Her breathing grew heavy and she stubbornly tried to ignore the nauseating mix of pleasure and pain, but was unable to ignore how much he was throbbing and twitching inside her. And in that instant she realised what it meant, her eyes going wide and panic flooding her nerves.

''W-Wait! N-Not insi-!''

Too late. With a lustful groan the priest's hips buckled, his rough pounding extracting a sharp cry from Irina – before he suddenly slammed all the way inside her, the tip of his cock battering against her cervix. Spurts of warm suddenly filled her and her breath hitched, eyes wide and unseeing as she intimately felt him cum inside her pussy – her body twitching as he gave several more rough thrusts, each punctuated by a rope of cum filling her violated pussy.

''Ah...'' Irina twitched, her heart sinking. ''N-No... you didn't...''

The priest didn't even deign to answer her; groaning to himself as he slowly rolled his hips, pumping his twitching length into her creampied pussy before finally stopping for breath, his chest rising and falling with his heavy panting.

''Fuck...'' He breathed, squeezing her hips almost-idly. ''That felt good...''

His cock slipped out of her pussy as he shifted back, allowing Irina to roll onto her side and close her legs; whimpering as she cupped her aching womanhood. Her chest heaved with her deep breaths and for a long, perhaps naïve moment she hoped that it was all over, that he was done with her and would go off to do whatever evil things he liked to do. However that delusion was swiftly shattered as his hands landed on her shapely ass, groping her rear and making Irina shiver.

''Mm... not just a nice chest, but nice ass too...'' The priest murmured lustfully, and Irina yelped as he _slapped_ her ass.

''A-Ah... d-don't- _Mn!_ '' The swordswoman bit her lip as he spanked her again, her ass stinging from the rough slap.

The heretical priest laughed at her weak protests and grabbed her hips, forcing her onto all fours and eagerly slapping her ass, her butt jiggling each time he swatted her rear. She tried to crawl away but she was still weak to the bone, barely able to squirm about. Mercifully he didn't spank her ass for long, giving only a few more idle slaps before finally stopping, his hand falling from her peachy rear.

Her relief was short-lived however, her breath hitching as she felt his still-hard cock brush against her ass. Irina didn't have the chance to crawl away before he grabbed her hips, yanking her ass up against his cock and prompting him to lustfully reach down, grasping his cock in his right hand and guiding it towards her aching pussy.

''No...'' Irina whimpered, shaking her head.

The priest merely chuckled. ''I'm not done with you yet, bitch... not for a long time.''

Irina bit her bottom lip hard – and not a second too late. A muffled scream left her lips as the priest roughly plunged back into her pussy, unheeding of her discomfort as he eagerly plunged himself back into her womanhood, her inner walls tightly clenching around his erect shaft. He groaned but didn't stop thrusting; if anything her tightness only prompted him to keep thrusting, burying himself deeper and deeper inside until he was stuffing her pussy full again.

Copper tasted on her tongue and she grimaced, her bleeding lip stinging from being bit – the minor pain helping distract her from the sore ache between her thighs, made worse by the large cock sliding in and out her womanhood. The new position only made it worse since she was supporting her weight on her legs, the ache in her pelvis growing stronger as the heretical priest violated her and her ample breasts jiggling back and forth in tandem with his thrusts, the uncomfortable sensation only adding to her misery.

''Ah~!'' Irina gasped as his hands suddenly reached around, grabbing greedy handfuls of her breasts and squeezing. ''M-Mn!''

The priest laughed lowly and licked the back of her ear, easily making Irina shudder and whimper – groaning when he gave her bouncing breasts another rough squeeze. No matter how much he toyed with her tits he never seemed to grow bored of it, his fingers relentlessly groping her chest and leaving Irina breathless, unable to catch her breath between his groping and his thrusting cock.

She almost felt relieved when he released her breasts – but any such relief died a swift death as his hands went up, and grabbed her twin-tails. Pain shot through her head and Irina cried out, her head forced to tilt backwards as the priest yanked on her twin-tails; his low groans of pleasure ringing in her ears as he pounded her pussy even harder. His pelvis smacked against her ass with the same force as his hand did, effectively spanking her ass over and over again, continually stuffing her womanhood full to the brim.

''A-Ah~! S-Stop~!'' Irina cried out, pained tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as he yanked on her twin-tails again, using them like handholds.

Her cries fell on deaf ears, her mind slowly breaking as he drilled her pussy with rapid thrusts, her womanhood quivering from the continuous violation. Her nails dug into the ground and she tried to think of a way out, but her mind was crumbling beneath all the pain and pleasure, a vortex of unwanted stimulation filling her mind.

Irina buckled as he suddenly released her left ponytail and grabbed her hip instead, pulling her back towards him – and causing her to sit down on his lap, impaled on his cock. His hand returned to her twin-tail and he bucked his hips, groaning beneath her as he plunged up into her quivering pussy. It took all her strength to not simply fall flat on her back; supporting herself on her knees even as he plunged up into her womanhood, the endless stimulation eating away at her stamina.

''Start moving, bitch.'' The heretic groaned, gripping her hair tighter. ''Or I'll fuck your ass next.''

The thought sent fresh shivers running down her spine, and with a humiliated whine Irina obeyed – tentatively lifting her hips back up, before sliding herself back down. The heretic was displeased by her slow pace however, yanking on her hair and forcibly pulling her head back, a pained cry leaving her lips. She wordlessly obeyed and moved her hips faster; her bounces clumsy and shaky, but fuelled by a desperation to avoid his wrath.

Irina whimpered as his grip on her hair loosened, the pain on her head easing slightly. Taking that as a good sign she moved her hips more, riding her violator's cock with pained tears pricking at her eyes, humiliation burning strongly in her chest as she did something so indecent. In her head she prayed to God to save her, to smite the man eagerly violating her maidenhood, but no response came. She was on her own.

''Ahh... ah... ah...'' Irina whimpered between each bounce, the pain in her pussy shifting into something else; a quivering warmth that almost seemed inviting compared to the pain permeating her body. ''N-Nooo...''

Beneath her the heretic groaned approvingly, his bucking hips growing more rough as he roughly plunged his cock up into her quivering folds. The inviting warmth inside her grew and grew, a strange anticipation flooding Irina as she instinctively bounced faster, riding the man's cock with near-feverish rolls of her hips, trembling whimpers leaving her mouth as pleasure took root inside her body.

''F-Fuck... take this...!'' The heretical priest groaned deeply – before his hands darted down to her hips, and yanked her all the way down his cock.

Irina's eyes went wide, a rush of unadulterated pleasure shooting through her body for a single instant, her first ever orgasm rushing through her. Her insides clenched around the heretic's cock and ropes of cum shot inside her, a broken cry leaving her lips as he came inside her again, his seed painting her insides white and forever marking her as his.

''Ah... a-ah...'' Irina twitched once, twice – then went slack, a broken moan leaving her lips as she collapsed forwards onto the cold concrete floor.

The former virgin had barely a minute of reprieve before she found herself being straddled, her mind slowly fading even as the heretic pushed into her open mouth and eagerly began face-fucking her.

[END]


End file.
